Sins of the Father
Sins of the Father is the fourteenth episode of season one and introduces the villian Philo Zeiss. Synopsis The episode begins as Bruce Wayne walks Mallory O'Neal home from a businness meeting. At her front door Mallory attempts to kiss Bruce but he turns his head saying that he loves Vicki. Mallory accepts this and goes inside as Bruce gets in his car and drives away. Just then Mallory hears a noise and as she turns around the screen fades to black and you hear her scream. The next night while in the Batcave, Alfred asks if he will be seeing Mallory again, to which Bruce replies that he is still with Vicki and that Mallory is just a business partner. As Bruce enters the mansion he looks out the window and sees the Batsignal. Bruce then puts on his Batsuit and goes to police headquarters. However, he soon discovers that Gordon never turned on the signal and that it was coming from somewhere else. Batman then follows it back to it's source. . . Lew Moxon's office. An angry Batman throws a Batarang at the signal breaking it. He then slams Moxon against the wall and demands to know what he wants. Moxon then says that he needs Batman's help. He goes on to say that his daughter has been kidnapped. Moxon then hands Batman a photo of her. As Batman looks at the photo he notices that it is Mallory O'Neal. Moxon then says that she changed her last name because she was embarrassed to be related to him. Batman then says that he's doing this for her and not him. As Batman walks away he says that he will look into it. But then Moxon says that he already knows who the kidnapper is, an ex-employee of Moxon's named Philo Zeiss. Back in the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred do research on Zeiss. They discover that Zeiss's Uncle Victor was the gardener for the Sililian Mafia. When his uncle died the head of the mafia took Zeiss in and trained him to be a killer for the mob. Feeling a debt to the Sicilian, Zeiss agreed to have surgery preformed on his spinal column and optic nerves to enhance his sight and reflexes to superhuman levels. He eventually relocated to Gotham where he worked as a bodyguard for Lew Moxon. However, Zeiss and Moxon had a falling out and Moxon fired him. Batman realizes that Zeiss wants revenge on Moxon for firing him and goes back to Moxon and scolds him for involving his daughter. On the rooftop of the next building Zeiss is secretly watching Moxon and Batman. Using his enhanced vision Zeiss is able to see through Batman's mask to learn that he is really Bruce Wayne. The next night Zeiss visits Moxon. Moxon's guards rush in but Zeiss is able to use his enhanced speed and strenth to take them down. Moxon then asks Zeiss what he wants. Zeiss then tells Moxon that he knows who Batman is and that if he pays him a three million dollars to kill the Dark Knight he will return his daughter and Moxon will never see him again. Moxon then agrees. Several days later Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale attend a party hosted by Bruce's friend Jeremy Samuels. The three of them visit and joke around. Then Jeremy spots a dot from a laser on Bruce's chest. As Zeiss fires his gun Jeremy pushes Bruce out of the way and gets shot himself. Jeremy Samuels is rushed to the hospital but dies later that night. A grieving Bruce then gets a call on his cell phone. As he answers it he realizes that it is Zeiss. Zeiss then tells Bruce that if he challenges him he will release Mallory. Back at the Batcave, Alfred tells Bruce not to let his emotions guid his actions. Batman then tells Alfred that he is going to bring Zeiss down and then drives away in the Batmobile. As Batman drives to Zeiss's hideout he uses missiles from the Batmobile to blow a hole in the wall and drives inside. However, Zeiss is waiting for him. Batman orders Zeiss to let Mallory go, but Zeiss says that for her to go free Batman must defeat him. The two begin to fight. However, Zeiss's cybernetic enhancments make him much faster and stronger than Batman. Batman throws Batarangs at Zeiss but he is able to dodge them with ease. The Dark Knight then throws Batarangs at the lights and breaks them. Despite this Zeiss is still able to see in the dark because of his goggles. Batman then throws some more Batarangs. Zeiss is cought off guard and the Batarangs hit the lenses of his goggles and damage them. Batman then punches Zeiss in the face and knocks him out. As the police arrive Batman vanishes and Gordon places Zeiss under arrest. Zeiss is then placed in Blackgate Penitentiary. The next day Mallory tells Bruce goodbye and that she wishes the best for him and Vicki before she leaves Gotham for good. The episode ends with Bruce, Vicki and Alfred visiting the grave of Jeremy Samuels Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Victor Zeiss *Sicilian Mafia Don Locations and Items *Gotham City *Mallory Moxon's home *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batsignal *Gotham City Police Department *Moxon's office *Batarang *Sicily, Italy *party *Batmobile *Zeiss's hideout *Blackgate Penitentiary *Jeremy Samuels grave Notes *Zeiss's origin is told through flashbacks. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z